


Peace, Love, and Sunflowers, Motherf**kers

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Bars and Pubs, Costume Kink, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Harry Potter/OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Harry enlists Draco to be his plus one to show-up his ex at a couples Halloween pub party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 28
Kudos: 308





	Peace, Love, and Sunflowers, Motherf**kers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Well, we made it, goodness. Thirty-one ficlets in as many days. I combined two prompts for this one, _“Will you be my date to the costume party?”_ and _Person A has the perfect idea for a couples costume. Person B does not want to participate._ BIG LOVE to my support team, toluene and m0stlyvoid...thank you both for thee encouragement on this one!
> 
> This was fun! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for putting up with me for 31 days! Enjoy, this, the last! xo peach

Harry bites his cuticle and his eyes drift _again_ to the door of the pub. 

The door opens and his heart leaps, slamming into his ribs. A couple dressed as a hunter and a deer enter and jovially greet another costumed couple already seated at the bar. Harry’s heart sinks into his roiling stomach.

He checks his watch, mind hollow with disbelief. 

_Fuck,_ is Malfoy going to stand him up?

He knew it had been a risky idea, on many levels. The couples costume situation aside — which was a hard sell in and of itself and had cost him 3 months’ worth of caramel frappuccinos — there was the added onus of _fake dating._

Harry sighs. The cliché is cringe-worthy enough, _not to mention_ Harry’s initial shock and deeply disturbing arousal at Draco agreeing to be his fake boyfriend in the first place. Harry can’t think about negotiating the terms of their fake relationship — _touching and kissing is allowed, Potter_ — without his palms sweating. He had hardly been able to hold the pen to sign the document.

_Touching and kissing._ Malfoy had couched it so nonchalantly, as if it hadn’t been something Harry has thought about for months, obsessed over really, deep into sleepless nights. Harry wipes his hands on his legs.

Across the pub, raucous laughter explodes from a group Harry’s tried his best to ignore. He orders another beer and busies himself with adjusting his dungarees over his bare chest. One side of the coveralls hangs loose, exposing his pectoral. Draco had written that clause into their agreement and at the time, Harry had been so twitterpated over the _touching and kissing_ clause he hadn’t balked at the request. 

Now, with his nipple out, he regrets that he hadn’t negotiated better. 

A clown at the bar gives Harry the eye, and he quickly re-attaches the strap.

“Has your delicate flower not yet arrived?”

Harry glances up and into a familiar face he had once fleetingly adored. Richard smiles. It annoys Harry that he used to think that crooked canine was charming. 

“He’s running a bit late,” Harry says curtly, willing it to be true and simultaneously cursing Malfoy to a slow, painful death by a thousand cuts.

“If he even exists,” murmurs the young pup dressed like an angel hanging on Richard’s arm. Harry frowns.

“Now, now, my little devil,” Richard admonishes. “I’m sure he’ll show up.” His simper shifts to a leer. “And _earn his pay,”_ he adds.

Harry bristles, but remains silent. If nothing else, he’s learned the futility of rising to Richard’s bait.

“Too bad if he doesn’t, though,” Richard says. He adjusts Harry’s straw hat and hooks a finger in a suspender, admiring Harry’s bare shoulders. Harry’s frown deepens. 

“You do look quite fetching in your costume, Harry,” Richard says. “It was _my_ brilliant idea, if I do say so myself.” He rubs his thumb over the denim, his lip affecting a pout Harry longs to slap off his smug face. “So sad. A gardener without his flower—”

“Reaps what he sows.”

Relief, and a sweet little shiver, spikes through Harry at that distinctive posh drawl. Before he can even turn his head to say hello — _thank fuck_ — Malfoy unhands Richard with a sharp slap on the wrist, grabs Harry’s suspenders and hauls Harry against him for a kiss. 

A toe-curling, luscious, hot kiss. With tongue.

_Lots of tongue._

Harry dives into Draco’s mouth without hesitation, a response that thrills him and shocks him in equal measure. Catcalls and yells erupt around them, or maybe it’s the thrumming of Harry’s heart in his ears. No matter, because Malfoy is doing something with his tongue that’s melting Harry’s brain and setting his groin aflame.

“Hello, my gardener,” Malfoy says, purring against Harry’s gasp.

“Hi,” Harry manages, the only single syllable he can push past Malfoy's caramel-sweet taste coating the back of his tongue.

Malfoy gives Harry a wink, fluttering false lashes embellished with bright yellow _fucking flower petals._ Harry drops his gaze to roam over Malfoy. And _fucking hell,_ if his brain wasn’t already oozing out of his ears from that kiss, Harry would be all over the floor.

On anyone else, the sunflower costume would be ridiculous. But Malfoy looks _stunning,_ a vision in a green “flower stem” bodysuit that hugs every angle of his lean body. 

_“Fuck me,”_ Harry says breathlessly.

From within the center of an array of big, yellow petals encircling his face, Draco hums through his smirk. “Maybe later,” he murmurs, leaning into Harry’s side. 

Harry collapses in on himself, biting back a groan. 

A loud cough draws Draco’s attention back to Harry’s ex-boyfriend, what’s-his-name. 

“You must be _Dick,”_ Draco says, tone flat. He plucks the drink from Richard’s pet angel’s hand and downs it in one swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing elegantly in his swan-like throat. He sighs with satisfaction and, with a flourish, places the empty glass into Richard’s hands.

“Peace, love and sunflowers, motherfuckers,” he says with a shit-eating grin.

The angel sputters and Richard scoffs, stomping off in a huff, but Harry hardly has time to revel in victory, so riveted is he by Draco’s arse in his costume. He decides the divots cutting into the sides of Draco’s arse cheeks would fit his hands perfectly. He tests his theory, since he _can,_ per the terms of his agreement.

“Your disgusting ex is easily cowed,” Draco says, tossing his head. The flower petals shift and shimmer.

“Who?” Harry asks, mesmerized by the feel of Draco’s firm muscle.

“Our little ruse worked, Harry.”

Draco’s soft tone gives Harry pause, and he realizes he’s palming Draco’s arse cheeks. “Er,” he blushes and holds his hands up passively. “Sorry, you just look, _fuck,_ you look—” he exhales forcefully.

“I know,” Draco says. He drags his fingers over Harry’s bare shoulder, a yellow-polished fingertip catching on the metal clasp of the suspender. “Per the terms of our agreement, you were supposed to wear this strap open.”

“The clown freaked me out,” Harry admits. He’s not proud of it. 

Draco’s laugh lights up his face, a bright sunflower Harry wants to kiss, now, later, forever. Draco guides Harry’s hands back to his body, settling them back on his arse. 

Heat prickles behind Harry’s knees and he stills, remembering this is all part of the agreement. “Is, er, is Richard watching?”

Draco lifts a glittery brow. “Who?”

A surge of hope pinches Harry’s cheeks, lifting the corners of his mouth into a slow smile. His heart flutters. “About that contract—”

“I burned it.” Draco says, lifting a shoulder. “So, my gardener, now that my flower freely blossoms for you, what are you going to do about it?”

Harry leans in, flower petals kissing his cheeks. “I’m going to reap what I sow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
